The Good, The Bad and The Ed
The Good, The Bad and The Ed is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. This episode is where Eddy challenges Rolf to get the toughest Urban Ranger badge available-The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge. Plot It's recruitment drive day for the Urban Rangers and under Rolf's command they're out to impress the neighbourhood kids with their amazing feats and daring do including raking leaves, cleaning out guttering and washing windows. Yes it may sound very ordinary but the kids all have to admit that it's pretty darn impressive too. All the kids that is, except for sourpuss Eddy who's wearing a face as long as a month of Sundays. Now Eddy's had a couple of brushes with the Urban Rangers before and come off the worst every time. The fact that he wasn't good enough to make their ranks seems a constant source of irritation to him and the idea that Rolf is in charge when clearly Eddy himself would make a far superior leader is just astonishing. There's very little Eddy can do about the whole idea of the badge-obsessed Urban Rangers being somewhat elitist though except mock and of course that's exactly what he does and exactly how he lands himself in trouble. Again! Big mouth Eddy can't resist rising to Rolf's bait that perhaps Rangerhood is too tough for wimps such as he and before he knows it, he's challenged Rolf into taking the "The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge", the toughest Urban Rangers challenge of all! So begins a reign of pain for the two brave contestants as they slug it out through a number of mentaly insane challenges, some including getting your leg waxed, crawling naked trough a briar patch, get whacked at by boulders and beyond in a series of agonising scenarios that leave Eddy a twitching heap and Rolf barely ruffled to the delight (and consternation) of the cul-de-sac kids. It'll all ends in tears for Eddy, altogether now boo hoo... The Challenges *Challenge #1: The Wax of Wailing and the glorious contrast between Rolf and Eddy as the hairs are ripped off of their legs. Rolf's leg blossoms like a thorn bush but he doesn't as much as flicker an eyelid whereas Eddy's having a job holding in the wax-induced wail as watery eyed he watched his leg swell up like an over-filled balloon. *Challenge #2: The Bouncing of the Funny Bone and the agonised Xs that appear in Eddy's eyes, its a very characteristic Antonucci-style of animation. Pretty much, Eddy and Rolf have to have their funny bone ramed against a file cabinet. *Challenge #3: The Brambles of Bellyache - Eddy's horror as the naked Rolf scrambles speedily into the thorns is only surpassed by the horror of Ed stripping him off and bowling him in after and poor Double D's traumatised look at Eddy's undies land on his face! *Challenge #4: The Pendulum of Protest - Eddy and Rolf get giant boulders smashed against them and end up quite literally between a rock and a hard place. *Challenge #4: The Tour of Tears - The final challenge sees the competitors leaping from a clifftop into a pipe from whence they are spat out in true 'classic cartoon style' into the path of an oncoming train. Bruised and battered they finally arrive down the rails at a comfy couch although to Eddy's dismay that's still not the end of it. The final flight awaits! Quotes *Rolf: (reacting to Eddy's mockery) "Ahhh, Rolf sees the Urban Rangers are too demanding to one whose head resembles a side table for a couch." *Rolf (dangling from the pendulum) "As it is said in your country, LET HER ROCK!!!" *Ed: (watching the battered Eddy wake up) "Awwww, can I play with him, Double D?" Edd: "Ed. Don't touch." *Ed: (dragging Eddy away) "You heard him Eddy! Rest is best so be no pest and I'll wear a vest!" *Eddy: "I smell a chicken." Ed: "A chicken, Eddy?" Eddy: "Yep. A big Urban free-ranger chicken!" Rolf: "Enough! Your mockery of the domestic fowl insults Rolf!" Trivia * Category:Episodes